The present invention relates generally to playfield features for pinball games, and more particularly to a multifunction interactive playfield feature for such games.
Pinball games, as commonly known, consist of an inclined playfield and a plurality of features arranged on the playfield. A player uses flippers or similar means to direct a pinball at the playfield features such as targets or ramps in order to score points. Even though a variety of pinball game features are currently in use, constant addition of novel and exciting features is desirable to attract the greatest possible number of players to a particular pinball game.
Conventional pinball games have playfield features that respond to contact by the pinball. These playfield features lack the capability to communicate with the game player and direct attention toward specific activities on the playfield. A playfield feature having the capability to interact with the game player is desirable.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the invention to provide an interactive playfield feature for pinball games.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a playfield feature capable of interacting with the player during play of the game and attracting his attention to skill shots and similar activities on the playfield.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a playfield feature having the capability of responding to activity on the playfield via microprocessor control.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the detailed description of the invention provided below.